Fall of a hero
by fugitive goose
Summary: Spartan B213 was never assigned to Noble team, instead he still operates for ONI, wiping out rebel forces. Until he is forced to fight along side his most hated foe, can he let go of his past, or will he die trying. Potential romance, a little blood, and for good measure a duck. First story, so nitpick away, I want to learn! (OC female elite x noble six)
1. Chapter 1

Caden sat in a darkened room, his ears ringing from the silence. It's always in the dark the spartan thought, tapping on the metal table. Then a soft blue screen came to life on the wall, revealing a woman maybe in her forties in the center starring at him. "I believe you are in the wrong room" she said in a monotonous voice. Sighing, having gone through this routine dozens of times, the repetition catching up. The receptionist at the front had given me the key to the attic room, he said with a hint of sarcasm. The screen changed faces, to a darkened outline of his ONI handler. Hello Caden I am very pleased with your report, with the rebel presence on Taurus dealt with, now we can turn our attention back to hunting down the syndicate leader himself. But of course we need to debrief first, the man said shifting in his chair. Now in your report, you mentioned crashing on the planet. Caden nodded, the ship was intercepted by privateers directly after coming out of slipspace, ironically it worked to my advantage as the rebels had already learned of my mission. The man nodded, taking note. The crew had died on impact, and the rebels believing they had won had lowered thier defenses. In the cover of night I took the rebel leader hostage, Caden smirked at the memory, the man cursed the longest string of curses he had ever heard. After I had obtained hard Intel, he was executed. I see, and the rest of the rebel force on the planet... it only states completed. After their leader had been killed they quickly fell apart, lesser leaders would rise and fall, either by my hand or a rival's. The man coffed, not really caring. Soon it was only splinter factions that were easily dispatched, Caden said with a small smile.

Now the real reason I asked for the debrief, you stated in your report that it you nearly 2 months to accomplish this trip of yours, with many of the dates having extremely vague descriptions, care to elaborate. Caden looked down at his hands balling into fists. I took the time to become better aquainted with the planet and my targets, advantage of taking my armor off. The man sighed, yes the mission was completed, but in the same amount of time it would have taken us to send your request to be reassigned to the army. The spartan clenched his fist. We have seen to it that the request was denied. Your efficiency has...well declined much while on long term solo ops, for this reason we have paired you with mercenary for the next mission, to support and keep an eye on you. Anger had boiled into the spartan, working alone was his thing, anyone who was unfortinate enough to fight along side him always died. Information regarding your ally and any known intel on your target is on the data pad in your quarters, I suggest reading it ASAP. With that the screen died, leaving Caden alone in the dark.

Strolling down down the halls of the ship, passing it's crew working, ignoring him as he passed. This is why he like removing his armor, the only way anyone would know he was a spartan was if he told them. Coming up to a door, a simple digital lock on it. They really went cheap didn't they, he said solving the lock, sighing as the device lagged befor it opened. The lights flickered on revealing a small bed and dresser, with a bathroom across the room. Lazily stomping into the room, and fell onto the bed, flinging as silver pad into the air beside him. Rolling over on the bed, he picked the pad up and looked at the glowing screen and scanned the rolling text. "Warning, information ahead is extremely sensitive, leaking any number of these documents will lead to your termination." Rolling his blue eyes he read more. "ONI special mission statement, document classified level black". Pressing forward, reading passed the normal "how important this target is" jargon. "Your target goes under the title of Bob, he and his forces control much of the supply lines between rebel cells." A digitally enhanced photo scrolled onto the screen showing a man in his 50's, a long scar trailed across his face with brown hair and black eyes, pointing and yelling at something in the distance. Looks like a bad guy, Caden joked. "The planet this fugitive hides on is heavily forested, and populated by multiple races, humans and sangheli being the largest populations. We understand your indoctrination was for revenge, but for the sensitivity of this mission we ask that you keep deaths to a minimum" With that he stopped reading not believing thier nerve. Not only had they denied him his chance to fight with his brothers and sisters, they now wished him to set aside his promise of revenge. "It is believed that his store houses are hidden below the various farms that dot the landscape. Destroy them if possible, but remember that your first and most important priority is Bob to be captured or killed." Scrolling down boring bits of information to find a reason for a partner. "Spartan B213, you have been paired with a sangheli under the name Signi " They crossed it, first it was dont shoot the covis, now it was work with a hingehead. "We understand your resentment toward her and those who serve or have served the covenant. But her support will be necessary on this sensitive mission." Reading further, enraged at thier uncaring, cold actions. "Note: Signi has our permission to kill you if need be, don't allow that need to arise." Tossing the pad aside, as he fumed, unsure of how to react, other than to sleep.

Hurry please. Plasma hisses through the air, he was crying. A woman held him close, as they hid under a table. It's ok Cade, she said fighting back tears of her own. Distant thunder of gunfire echoed, he gripped his mother harder. Shrill screams being cut short, replaced by inhuman roars and grunts. They had hidden in a diner, soldiers had tried to evacuate them, but they were cut off by a collapsing building. His mother carried him, running away from monsters he couldn't see, only hear. Arcs of blue and green flew passed them. Other people had tried to run as well, but the monsters with blue swords, cut, stabbed and burned them. She ramed the door open, and picked him up again as they disappeared into the dark building. Heavy stomps came, getting louder, mom had hugged him close covering his face. His tears rolling down her shirt. It's ok honey, she wisperd, soon we'll better. Rubbing her hand down his back calming him.

Tossing and turning. He shot up, suppressing a scream. Night terrors were a common thing in his life, possibly amongst his brothers and sisters as well. Breathing heavily, wiping away dried tears. Sitting up he collected his thoughts. A simple process he had dealt with since everything was taken away, burned with plasma.

The kick, as it had come to be known as, almost knocked Caden to his feet, a side effect of coming out of slipspace. Cursing under his breath he left for the bridge. Jogging down the halls, thier lights dimmed to emulate night time. The deck door hissed open as he approached them, and sat in the nearest chair. Thinking back to his declined tranfer, as long as Caden could remember he was alone. His father was killed in the war on a far off colony, he remembered his mother would cry sometimes but wouldn't tell him why. He made a few friends at the school, but found himself wanting to be alone, then the war came. Pushing the thought away for now. Sliding off the chair, his stomach grumbling. He should be thankful, unlike his brothers and sisters he had been pulled out of normal training early on. Saving him from project T.O.R.P.E.D.O, shuddering at the thought. Opening a metalic cabinet a squeek coming from it. A couple of freeze-dried meals met him on the other side, picking one up and dropped it inside of the hydrator. The machine hummed, the lights on top flickering occasionally, before opening to a tray of pancakes, bacon and some fruity paste. Carrying the tray back to the table, he began to eat. The planet below held many things, first was his ticket back into normal military, second was a target, and third was a dead covi walking.

Signi sprinted through the forest, weaving in and out of trees, a blur of crimson. Humans had found her drinking problems away with the last contract money. They weren't like other humans, seemingly more like machines as they spoke in a monotonous voice. But she didn't really care as long as they paid the right price, then thier problems would be dead or wish they were. She listened to the contract, finding it odd they would need two mercenaries for a simple assasination, but a meat shield is always better than none. Running into a clearing, the lights of a small town in the distance, shining brightly. Scanning the area, her partner was meant to be here. Then the click of a primitive human weapon turned her attention behind her, to see a demon holding what humans had called a shotgun, a messy but fun weapon. Shakily the demon put his toy down down and approached her, obviously out of his confort zone. A little short for a hingehead, he said with a muffled voice. Could say the same for you, thought I might have stepped on you...imp. His grip on the weapon tightened. A small sanghelian smile formed on her face. Let's just get this over with, he said stomping passed her. Poor little imp, she mocked, wake up funny, want me to get your mommy. With that, before she could blink he was on her, a knife to her throat. I can do this mission on my own, he breathed. I can always tell them you died in a fight, lowering his blade and walked away. It was only a joke, she said rubbing he neck. Then don't... joke with your friends not me. She glared behind his back, and followed.

It was took everything he had not to end that covi right then and there, hell he was still thinking about avenging his mother. A storm had rolled in, rain pouring down. It didn't matter much to him, a spartan's suit was airtight, but funnily enough an elite's was not, Caden smiled behind his helmet, as she cursed loudly behind him in both human and sanghelian, as rain soaked her armor. Stopping, satisfied with himself he looked inside of a cave. Guess it's time to make camp. She sighed, relieved and stomped into the cave, water leaking out of her crimson suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thunder crackled in the air, echoing in his helmet. Storm's getting bad, alot of accidents can happen in weather like this, Caden wisperd to himself. The target could literally be anywhere on the planet, and finding him this way was pointless. Instead he opted for this scouting run to get out the cave. His companion needed to dry her equipment, and he wanted out of any awkward situations that might arise. Small rivers snaked on the ground below, cutting through the dirt. Well this is beyond boring he said kicking a branch down and watched it float away in the small stream below. He felt his eyelids begin to grow heavier every passing second. Simple green Mark V armor shouldn't be very easy to see, especially not in a storm like this, he said lowering his head. Checking his motion tracker one last time before nodding off.

Her armor hissed as various pieces came loose and fell to the ground, leaving her in a skin tight under suit that left very little to the imagination. She was a little confused as to why the demon would run away like he did, the storm was growing. Setting her armor besides the fire, letting them dry. She rubbed her soar leg muscles, she had ran for what felt like hours to meet her hapless companion. The fire burned brightly in the small dark cave, casting shadows of her armor along the wall. Scanning the dark shapes that ran along the wall. Then she thought about how he reacted when she mentioned his mother, his outburst. Surely demons don't have mothers, they are so strong and humans were so weak, she said to herself rubbing he neck. Looking over toward the demon's pack, and wondering what kind of things a beast like that would carry. She picked the bag up, slowely, as it was heavier than she had thought, and brought it over to the fire for better visibility. Pulling on a bigger zipper on the top around, revealing neatly packed containers of of varying sizes. Pulling one of the larger container out, finding it filled with water. Why would he need these when he's not even alive, unless... a small smile forming on her face. The roars of nearby wildlife pulling her out of thought. Something's angry she said shaking her head, ignoring it as she continued to prod the demon's things. silvery packets of plenty, more water, ammo, cylinders that spewed white cream what humans called bio foam, and a piece of paper. Interesting, she pulled the paper out, it was a picture of a human woman with black hair holding a smaller human, a child maybe. They were smiling, was this the demon's wife and child? Could they do that? She had often seen humans carry pictures of thier families, an odd thing to do. The crackle of gunfire startled her, quickly she acted stuffing the picture in her suit and began to piece her armor togethor.

Caden slammed his back behind a tree, bullets tearing the bark away besides him. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he cursed reloading his magnum. Two punks had found him sleeping, the light of his overshields giving him away. This fight needed to be over now, before more showed up. Sliding out from behind the tree he fired two rounds into a screaming rebel, who fell to the ground with a wet splat. The second yelled curses at him as he frantically tried to hit the spartan. Well at least he's trying. Sprinting out from behind the tree he charged the rebel his shield lighting up the forest as bullets flew off of it. The bar on the top of Caden's hud shrunk below a quarter. Then he made contact with the guy, knocking the wind out of him and sent him to the ground. He gave few coughs then tried to get up, but a heavy boot kept him down. Wanna tell me where your boss is, or are you as thirsty as you look? What are you talki... his face submerged, struggling to escape. Just say when your good, the spartan joked, pulling the man up. You good now, or you still parched, he said tilting his helmeted head slightly. Please the man yelled in a shrill voice, I don't know what your talking about. Then why do you have this, Caden said tearing a skull emblem patch off the man's sleeve, Mr I don't know? The man began to laugh, there's a spot in a hell for you. A beeping noise coming from the man's chest. Everything slowed down, as he threw the man away and turned to run, a bright explosion engulfing him, blinded by light.

It wasn't hard finding out where the demon had been, charred trees had fallen, the ground scorched around a crater. Signi stared at the destruction, nothing could have survived an explosion like that. Then she thought of the picture, the demon's family. He couldn't die just yet, he still had a family to protect. The smell of ash and burnt flesh assaulting her sense, as she searched for the demon. Then she found it, a blood trail, heavy bleeding, she needed to hurry the rain was already washing the trail away. Quickly running, the metalic smell strong. Bloody handprints on trees, he was weakening. Dark red blood mingled in pools of water. Then she found him, slouched on a tree, blood leaking out of his side. Stepping close, making a small splash, weakly his head rose, he tried to raise a magnum, but it fell to his side. He didn't have long if he even had time, picking up his limp body she sprinted back to the cave, careful not to shake him up too badly. Occasionally he'd groan or say something too quietly for her to understand.

Caden woke up in a dark pit, quickly getting up. Where was he? Then he noticed that his armor was gone, simple clothes covered up his form. He needed answers, how did he get here? Where was here? What is here? Taking the only option available he walked forward, his legs felt weaker with each step, but he didn't care. Taking a few more steps he stopped to catch his breath. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he found himself in a burning city, but this was his home. Massive covenant ships hovered overhead beams of plasma raining down in the distance. He remembered his mother, he could save her, running down the street avoiding covenant soldiers as they patrolled the streets. Adrenaline pumping through his system, he tore through the city, coming onto the diner. The little red building's door hung open, he charged inside, he was too late. His mother lay dead before him once again, two burned holes in her chest, her glossy eyes starring into nothingness. Once again he cried like the child he was 8 years ago. He tried to pick her up, but was stopped by two burning blue blades protruding through his chest. He screamed loudly, as the blade was lifted into the air to face a large elite with golden eyes. Then it all faded as death claimed him.

He jumped up, gasping, holding his chest. His eyes darting around the cave trying to find that monster, but found none. Slowely his heart calmed, and he collected his thoughts. He was hunting a rebel leader, there was a female elite working with him, he killed one rebel and the other exploded. He tried to move but a burning pain on his side stopped him, he touched the wound, but was surprised to find bio foam instead. The motion tracker didn't show anything. Sighing, he began to remove his armor to see how bad the explosion had hurt him. Running his fingers along his back, trying to find the release hatches, finding one then two, three, four. His armor hissing as it released, setting them aside he took helmet off. His undersuit was torn in several places, revealing it's many layers. Bio foam was great he wouldn't be much in fight for a while. His handler was going to have a field day with this one. Caden would be lying if he said that he was completely loyal to the UNSC or ONI, there were thoughts of disappearing all the time. Shaking the idea away he looked around the cave for any sign of his companion and found none. But finding his pack by the charred remains if the campfire, sent him into panic mode. As quickly as his body would allow he was by the pack tearing through it's contents. Food, water and ammo were fine, bio foam was spent. But where was she, frantically searching his hiding spot for her. Anger and confusion boiling inside.

Signi was returning from forest, a fresh kill in hand. This planet held much game. Carrying the stag over her shoulder back toward the cave. Why did she help the demon, surely he would have died without her intervention. His armor and gear would more than likely fetch a fair price at the market. Not to mention the honor of slaying such a foe. Yet she cared for him, using bio foam on the wound. Maybe if he died in his sleep I'll sell the gear, she said to herself. The cave came into view, but the demon was missing. Hurriedly she entered the cave searching for her partner or payday. The click of his shotgun behind once again. Hand her over, he said in a labored voice. I don't have anyone demon she calmly stated trying turn to face him. you know damn well you do...thief, the picture, give my mother back. Her eyes opened widely, that woman was not his wife but his care giver, and the child him. Slowely she brought her hand to her chest and took the picture from out. Take it demon she said bringing it behind her, to which he quickly took the paper away. Why would you take this of all things, there's money and other valuables in there, but you take a picture? Signi felt, something tighten in her chest, was she actually feeling sorry for this demon. She turned to face him, but was surprised to find a young man with blue eyes starring back at her, absolute malice within them but they also held grief. She finally got the courage to speak, I'm sorry human I was just curious. He narrowed his eyes, his grip on the weapon tightening especially on the trigger. I...I believe you, you muttered, lowering his weapon, and turned away. That was my mother and me, he said setting the weapon against the wall. She must be proud of you, demons are powerful warriors. He turned away from her, I wish I knew, was all he said before stuffing the picture back inside the pack. He sighed, thank you for saving me, it's the only reason I didn't pull the trigger. Still wrapping her head around the fact that this demon was a human, and that he had thanked her. The target needs to die soon, if they didn't know we're here they do now, he said piecing his armor back togethor. Agreed, but can you fight right now? I can manage, if anything I can always hide behind you, he said with a small smile. Then I shall hide behind you when the explosions start, she said returning the gesture.


End file.
